


#1

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, Tumblr, ignazio boschetto - Freeform, il volo - Freeform, l-immensitaaa, piero barone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you please do a Drabble or OS were ignazio has an accident and now has temporal amnesia and he doesn't remember him dating piero, until the very end and then make up</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1

“Sorry, I don’t remember you, I swear”, says Ignazio, opening the door.  
“Okay. Doctor said that you will remind your life after a while”, replies Piero. He barely holds his tears.  
They get to the car and are going to drive home. Piero turns on the radio and a Katy Perry song comes on.  
“Our tour starts next month” says Piero as he holds the wheel tighter. “Maybe you remember some lyrics?”  
Ignazio frowns and sighs deeply.  
“No. I’m sorry” he responds. “I don’t even know if I can sing that good”.  
Piero rolls his eyes and smiles.  
“I told you. You are the greatest lyric tenor I’ve ever heard.”  
*  
They get home. Piero takes Ignazio’s bag and they go to their flat.  
“Well… Do you remember anything? I’ve almost fell down these stairs once” he says and laughs quietly, hoping that Ignazio will remind anything to himself.  
He goes up the staircase and watches everything carefully. Ignazio looks like he’s seen this building for the first time in his life. He walks into the wrong corridor and doesn’t know where to go next.  
Piero glares at him, his eyes welled with tears as he calls him and says “It’s not where we live. Follow me”  
“Sorry, Pietro”.  
“I’m Piero”, he says. A tear goes down his cheek and he wipes it away as fast as he can.  
“Yeah… I apologize again”, Ignazio mumbles.  
They enter their flat. Ignazio is still watching everything but Piero knows it means nothing. He’s lost his hope in the hospital already.  
“I’ll put your bag in our bedroom”, Piero says and avoids Ignazio who’s drowned in observation.  
A man with red glasses goes to their room, puts the bag on the floor. He barely breaths as he can feel anger mixed with strong longing. Piero can’t beliece what was happening in the last few days. With the residue of hope he starts singing:  
‘Mille violini suonati dal vento  
Tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno  
Vanno a fermare una pioggia d'argento  
Ma piove, piove sul nostro amor’  
When he finishes a verse, he can hear Ignazio coming.  
“Wait, I think I’ve heard you singing that before”, he says frowning.  
“Really? Do you remember the next part?” Piero asks overly excited. He smiles widely and glares at Igna who is searching through his damaged memory.  
“Ciao bambina… Un bacio ancora? Something like that?”  
“Yes! But you don’t sing this part”  
“So who does then?” He asks slightly blue.  
Piero opens his mouth to say something, but Ignazio goes: “Is his name Gian?”  
“Gianluca” Piero says. He can feel a warm feeling in his chest.  
“Yes. And I sing  
‘Cos'è che trema sul tuo visino  
È pioggia o pianto dimmi cos'è  
Vorrei trovare parole nuove  
Ma piove, piove sul nostro amor’?  
Piero starts laughing. Tears bright in his eyes.  
“Yes! Yes, oh my God!”  
“Wait… We are dating, right?” Ignazio asks quietly.  
“Yeah…” He replies concerned.  
Igna looks at Piero with a wide smile.  
“Good. I’ve just reminded myself that I love you”.  
He hugs Piero tightly, who finally feels save.


End file.
